


Heaven's In Your Eyes

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), yandere - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kokona is a sweetie, Obsessive thoughts, Pining, aka Yandere-chan not being able to feel jack shit, mental problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kokona Haruka had been the one to bump into Yandere-chan and apologize on that fateful day, and <em> not </em> Senpai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> wow more lesbians so surprising!
> 
> I wrote this out of boredom and finished it literally five minutes ago, so all mistakes are mine :'>

Yandere-Chan was walking to school, as per usual. Her emotionless eyes stared ahead at nothing, only half paying attention to where she was going. It wasn't like she'd fall or run into someone. 

She promptly ate her words when she felt her body bump against someone roughly, followed by a soft "Oomph!" by whoever had run into her. The next thing she knew, Yandere-chan was sprawled on the ground. 

Great. Fantastic. Yandere-chan couldn't say she felt anger, because she didn't _feel anything._ But it was still a bit of a hassle, bumping into someone and falling down, with her schoolbooks and notebooks all scattered messily around her. She might even be late to class. Maybe not, though, considering that she was aready in the school courtyard. 

Once again, Yandere-chan felt nothing after realizing this. Absentmindedly, she wondered how having emotions felt. Did someone who got angry see red like it was sometimes described in books? Did a person in love mean it when they said they'd die for their significant other? How did people feel such sadness that they'd end their lives? 

These were all questions that she'd asked herself for years. Yandere-chan never got an answer, and probably never would. She couldn't bring herself to care for obvious reasons. Besides having no emotions, she was completely normal. Mostly. She went to school, paid attention in class, was polite to people if they ever spoke to her, which was rarely. She tried to put on a mask of feeling and normalcy. But most of the students seemed to see right through it, or just sense that something wasn't quite right about Yandere-chan. 

It really didn't matter how the class percieved her. She could have no friends or a hundred friends, she still wouldn't feel anything either way.

 

Yandere-chan was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a concerned sounding, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

The voice was feminine. A girl had knocked her down, it seemed. 

She looked up, and felt her breath catch in her throat. A girl stood before her, brightly-colored hair in tight ringlets. She had a concerned look on her _-pretty-_ face. She's seen girls who stood out even more, so why did this one take Yandere-chan's breath away? Before she could blink, the girl had helped her up and picked up her books. She handed them to Yandere-chan, clearly expecting a response. 

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered, flusteredness creeping into her almost always monotone voice. Yandere-Chan could feel her face heating up. Was she blushing?

"Are you sure? I knocked you down pretty hard...." The other admitted, face getting red as well. Though hers was probably from embarrassment, meanwhile Yandere-chan's was from....she didn't exactly know. "Which I'm still so, so sorry about!"

She fumbled for words once more, "It's- It's okay. It wasn't like you did it on purpose or anything." 

The other still didn't look convinced, so Yandere-Chan tried to smile convincingly. "Really, I'm okay. It was an accident, so don't feel bad."

"If you're sure...." She trailed off, playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. Yandere-chan was silent, unsure of what to say. She did want to keep the conversation going though. Desperately. 

"Well, anyway," The purpled-haired girl continued. "It'd be rude to not introduce myself."

She smiled. Yandere-chan was quite honestly feeling faint. "I'm Kokona Haruka. Nice to meet you! Even though the circumastances could be better." She giggled softly.

Yandere-Chan stared for a while, and only realized that she probably needed to say something when the girl began to look a little confused at her silence. Hurt, too, like Yandere-chan was purposely ignoring her. She didn't think she could do something like that even if she wanted. 

"I'm...." What did she say? With a name like Yandere-chan, Kokona would surely avoid her. She actually cared. 

Before she could finish, they both heard the bell ring, signaling that class was starting.

"Oh, shoot." Haruka said, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder quickly. "I didn't even realize how much time had passed!"

Yandere-chan said nothing. She was a little disappointed. This girl, Kokona Haruka, had actually made her feel. And now she was going to leave and most likely never talk to Yandere-chan again.   
Her eyes widened comically when she felt arms wrap around her in a brief hug. 

What-

"I have to go to class now, but we'll talk later, right?" Haruka grinned, giving Yandere-chan a pat on the shoulder. "If you're hurt, please go to the nurse. I don't want you in pain, especially because of me, okay?" She waved then, walking quickly towards the school doors. 

Yandere-chan stood there, in the middle of the now deserted courtyard, stunned. The girl had actually......actually made her feel. But what though? What emotions had she felt?

Certainly not anger or sadness. So....happiness? To a degree, but there was just something else. She mentally ticked through all the emotions she could think of. She'd just about given up when she realized she'd forgotten one. 

_Love._

Eyes widening once again, she blinked rapidly. Love? She'd never thought that she'd be capable to love anyone. Let alone a female. But as she thought of the girl, Yandere-chan's stomach fluttered with what only could be _butterflies._

Well, just because the 'loving a girl' thing wasn't expected, it surely wasn't unwelcome. This girl....well.

For the first time in her short life, Yandere-chan smiled a breathtakingly genuine smile.

She'd found her _everything._

**Author's Note:**

> GO TEAM CRAZY LESBIANS.


End file.
